


The terrors of Azkaban: Sirius Black

by griffinpuffgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Dementors, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinpuffgirl/pseuds/griffinpuffgirl
Summary: Sirius has been sent to Azkaban, he's grieving and is falsely accused. Dementors surround him and he is forced to relive his worst memories and lose his worst ones.Remus Lupin has lost his best friends and blames Sirius, but he struggles to really hate him, the first marauder to accept him.James Potter and Lilly Potter are dead, but are screaming at the ministry from the afterlife.Peter Pettigrew is hiding, again, but guilt fills him.





	

*Azkaban* "No! No! Please! I would die before I betrayed my friends! It was Pettigrew! Believe me!" screamed Sirius after the aurors leaving his cell. "Mad-eye! Kingsley! You know me, I could never betray them!" Cried Sirius, the two aurors turned to face Sirius tear stained face.  
"We thought we did Black" spat Kingsley.  
"Your a murderer Black" hissed mad-eye moody

Sirius sat back in his cell, sobbing into his hands. The dementors where next to his cell, he could feel an intense coldness overtake him as he saw James dead on the floor, and Lilly. He told them to change secret keeper, it was all his fault. "Go away, please" sobbed Sirius, he couldn't do this, he killed them, and now Remus and Harry were all alone. He had ruined everything. Everything. He curled in on himself as vivid memories of his torturous father performing the cruciatus curse on his shaking body, cutting into his back and leaving his pale form on the cold floor. He recalled seeing Alice and Frank longbottom in hospital after his brutal, insane cousin tortured them to insanity. Finding out that Marlene McKinnon and her entire family had been murdered, they never found the bodies, the day before he was going to propose to her. 

"Let me out!" screamed Sirius in pain, he heard a laugh. An insane laugh.  
"Hello you filthy traitor! Did you really kill Pettigrew, lousy deatheater that one! The Potters! Dead! Dead!" taunted the voice.  
"Shut it Bellatrix" said Sirius, his voice shaking as the dementors moved in.

*Remus Lupin*

Remus sat with his head in his hands, crying into them. Two marauders were dead. One a traitor. And him. James and Lilly had been killed because their secret keeper had betrayed them, their friend, his friend, not anymore. He never wanted to hear the name again, if he ever met him, he would kill him, like how he killed flower, prongs and wormtail. He was in Azkaban, where he deserved. It was the least he deserved. 

But, however much he hated him, he couldn't hate him, after all they'd been through. That traitor had been the first to accept him with his condition, but he had betrayed his condition. He was a black. All bloody Blacks had sided with bloody Voldemort, did it matter that he was the first Black to be a bloody Gryffindor! He was a bloody treacherous traitor. 

*Heaven*

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" screamed James and Lily sobbed, they were watching them drag the screaming and crying Sirius to bloody Azkaban. Sirius can't go to Azkaban.  
"HE'S MY CHILDS BLOODY GODFATHER!" screamed Lily. Sirius can't go to Azkaban, the dementors, Remus, Harry! They watched Sirius scream at Moody and Kingsley. The dementors moved in on Sirius as they saw Sirius curl in on himself. Screaming their names.  
"Padfoot" sobbed James. "Their hurting him! He's seeing us dead! " 

Sirius sobbed Marlene's name, Alice's and Franks, He sobbed for his father to stop. "He's seeing all his worst memories" sobbed James.  
"He can feel the pain to" sobbed Lily.  
Sirius started crying that it was all his fault, all his bloody fault. "No Sirius, its Pettigrew's fault, not yours , it never could be! " sobbed James.  
"What about Remus, this is hurting us both James, and I want to watch over him to, but we need to check on Rey to" Lilly said softly. 

They saw Remus banging the wall, crying, muttering dead, dead, all Blacks bloody fault. "No Rey, " Sobbed Lily.  
"He was framed Moons, framed if only we could talk to you both, why, why, Peter?" cried James.

\---

Peter sat in his hiding place, his head in his hands. Lilly and James, dead. Remus, alone. Sirius, wrongly imprisoned. Him, a traitor. He was never strong like the other marauders, he was weak. They had tourtured him, the death eaters and Voldemort, for the information and he had given it to him. If he was in Lilly and James's position, none of the marauders would've given up the secret, they would've died. He had even taken the dark mark to stay alive. 

He wasn't a marauder, he was a death eater. 

Although Voldemort held the wand, he, Peter Pettigrew, had killed Lilly and James Potter.


End file.
